Eulen unter sich
by PansyBlaise
Summary: Was man in der Eulerei von Hogwarts nicht alles erfährt.Klatsch und Tratsch,schlimmer als in der Hexenwoche.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr da draußen.

Wir sind's mal wieder, die Pansy und dat Blaise.

Das ist eine etwas andere Sichtweise von Blaises Geschichte „Das wahre ICH".

Oder auch, was kommt dabei raus wenn man 5 Stunden in nem KA nach Paris fährt und sonst nix zu tun hat.

Man muß die Originalgeschichte aber nicht kennen, um hierüber zu lachen.

Disclaimer: Nix uns, Nur die dumme Handlung, Nightwing, dat Clumsy und die Hohleulen Pest und Owl, eigentlich alle Eulen außer Hedwig und Pig, sind auf unseren Mist gewachsen.

Warnung: total bescheuert, hast du Humor, darfst du weiter lesen, wenn nicht ist auch egal. Harry und Draco kommen irgendwann mal zusammen.

Aber jetzt :Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Eulen unter sich**

Prolog:

Guten Abend! Ich möchte Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen. Aber zuerst einmal muß ich mich Ihnen vorstellen. Mein Name ist Nightwing. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich kennen, aber ich kenne Sie. Ich war bestimmt auch schon mal bei Ihnen, Sie haben mich aber wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen. Ich komme meistens bei Nacht und bin weg bevor Sie aufstehen. Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher: „ Was ist das denn für eine? Wie kommt die dazu?" Aber ich bin kein Einbrecher. Ich bin eine schwarze Schleiereule und für die Post zuständig. Aber nicht für gewöhnliche Post, ich befördere nur die Post von meiner Familie. Sie runzeln die Stirn: „ Was für eine Familie denn?" Nun, ich kann mit Stolz verkünden, dass ich zum traditionsreichen Haus der Familie Malfoy gehöre. Ich entschuldige mich also besser schon einmal im Voraus, sollte ich mich für Ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu gewählt ausdrücken. In den Kreisen in denen ich normalerweise verkehre, gehört diese Ausdrucksweise zur Etikette; Etikette; das hat nichts mit Etiketten und Preisschildern zu tun. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich werde mich - so gut es geht – bemühen, so Normal wie möglich zu reden. Wie bereits gesagt, befördere ich die Post der Familie Malfoy, besser gesagt bin ich nur die Posteule von einem einzigen Mitglied der Familie und damit habe ich auch genug zu tun. Vor allem in letzter Zeit, seit…. Aber ich will ja nicht klagen. Das ist ja mein Beruf. Oder sollte ich sagen meine Berufung. Aber ich schwafle schon wieder rum. Nun, ich bin die Privateule von Draco Malfoy, dem einzigen Erben der Familie. Und gegen alle Vorurteile. Und das ist auch gut so! Wenn ich nicht gerade auswärtigen Verpflichtungen nachgehe, oder Schulferien sind, halte ich mich normalerweise in der Eulerei der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf. Und da bekommt man so einiges mit. Die gewöhnlichen Eulen tratschen so gern über jedes kleinste Detail. Die haben gar keine Manieren, so was macht man nicht, man tratscht nicht über seine Familie und deren Geheimnisse. Aber zum Glück habe ich eine exzellente Ausbildung genossen und weiß, was sich gehört….Oh, da kommt ja endlich Hedwig wieder. Bin ja gespannt, wo sie war. Was sie wieder tolles zu erzählen hat. Muss dann mal schnell weg. Man sieht sich, oder auch nicht, ne!

* * *

Und wie fandet ihrs, sollen wir weiter schreiben? Fänden es ganz toll, wenn wir ganz viele, wie würde Nightwing jetzt sagen: „konstruktive Kritik" bekommen würden. Aber bitte schonend verpackt. ;-)

Man liest sich, hoffentlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi wir sind's mal wieder, bereit zur zweiten Runde.

Warnungen und der Disclaimer haben sich nicht geändert.

Ach ja, der Text ist hauptsächlich Dialog, in Klammern stehen Regieanweisungen, ach da kommt doch die Erinnerung an die Deutschunterrichtszeit zurück. Hoffen mal man kann erkennen wer wer ist, ansonsten bitte ganz laut SCHREIEN!

Danke für die lieben Reviews, wir gehen am Ende des Pitel auf euch und eure Vorschläge ein. Slytherinehrenwort.

Jetzt aber mal los hier. Butter bei de Fische. Oder doch eher Mäuse bei die Eulen. ;-)

* * *

**Eulen unter sich**

**Kapitel 1.**

„ Oh, Hedwig, Hedwig. Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Und, wie war´ s? Wo warst du? Ich will alle Details wissen. Ich bin doch so neugierig."

„ Häh, Schnauf, Stöhn, ich kann nicht mehr. Gib mir fünf Minuten! Ich bin echt hinüber. Aber erzähl du doch erstmal. Gab´ s was Neues, während ich weg war?"

„ Es sind Gerüchte in Umlauf, das heute ein Neuer kommt. Es soll eine ganze Eule sein, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Detail gehen, aber du weißt ja, was ich meine, nicht?" (zwinker)

„ Oh, echt? Weißt du mehr? Wie sieht er aus? Was für eine Rasse, ist er groß? Wem gehört er?"

„ Quetsch mich doch nicht so aus. Mehr weiß ich doch auch nicht. Es sind alles nur Gerüchte, wer weiß ob das überhaupt stimmt….? Aber jetzt erzähl du doch erstmal."

„ Du weißt ja, dass ich ab und zu von Harry zu Sirius geschickt werde." ( heftiges Nicken von Nightwing) „Normalerweise hockt der irgendwo in der Südsee rum. Das ist immer so eine Mordstour, so weit und so. Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst in zwei Tagen zurück sein. Einen Erholungsurlaub einschieben, verstehste! Ist ja soooo weit. Ich hatte auch schon extra Eulencreme besorgt. Ich krieg doch so leicht Sonnenbrand und braun steht mir nun mal überhaupt nicht. Und was ist…? Da ist der Typ doch einfach umgezogen." (empörtes Schnauben)

„ Und, wo ist sein derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort?"

„ Na wo wohl! Da hat der Typ die ganze Welt zur Auswahl und wohin flüchtet er? Zurück ins verregnete England. Den ganzen Flug nur Regen. Von wegen Eulencreme… und dabei war die so teuer."

„ Hättest du dich mal mit der Creme eingerieben. Dann wäre der Regen vielleicht abgeperlt. Oh, guck mal da unter deinem rechten Flügel. Du bist da ja ganz grün!"

„ Was? Wo? IHHH! Wo ist Harry? Der soll machen, daß das weggeht! Immerhin ist er für diesen grünen Scheiß verantwortlich!"

„ Aber Hedwig, deine Ausdrucksweise lässt mal wieder zu wünschen übrig."

„ Aber du immer mit deinem hochtrabenden Geschwafel."

Mit einem leichten Flügelschlag auf Nightwings Kopf startete Hedwig durch und verließ die Eulerei.

„ Na toll! Nun ist sie weg! Und was mach´ ich jetzt? Wo ist eigentlich Pigwideon? (laut) PIIIGGWIIIIDEONNN!"

„Oh, hallo Nighty, wie geht´ s? wie steht´ s? Was geht? Ich muss dir ganz dringend was erzählen, was Wichtiges! Was gaaanz Wichtiges! Suuuper geheim! Äh, ja…äh, was war es noch mal? Ah, ja…. Äh…. Ich weiß es wieder. Aaaalso….."

„ Ist gut. Du sollst übrigens zu Ron. ´ Wichtige Post ´!"

„ Ron? Welcher Ron? Ach der Ron. Mein Ron! Post ? Ich? Toll! Aber kein Paket, oder? Ist doch immer sooo schwer. Ich bin doch so klein…!"

„Pig. Ab jetzt!"

„ Is ja gut. Bin schon weg! Halt die Federn steif."

„ Gott sei Dank ist er jetzt weg! Er ist immer so…so… anstrengend! Ich vergess das jedes Mal und ruf´ ihn. Warum eigentlich! Ich sollte mir das endlich mal notieren! Memo an mich selbst: Nie, aber wirklich nie wieder, Pigwideon aus freiem Willen in eine Unterhaltung mit einbeziehen! Was für eine Unterhaltung eigentlich?...Oh, nein, ich rede ja schon die ganze Zeit mit mir selbst! Wie peinlich, hoffentlich hat das keiner der Anderen bemerkt (umguck)… Puh, Gott sei Dank scheint´ s wirklich keiner mitbekommen zu haben! Wenn das jemand gehört hätte…Nicht auszudenken, morgen wäre ich das Gespött der ganzen Schule, schlimmer, aller Eulen Englands! Man muß ja immer und überall auf seinen guten Ruf achten!"

* * *

Das war's fürs Erste mal wieder von uns zwei. Dat Blaisey muß in die Heia! Dat Blaisey muß morgen früh raus (und wenn ich früh sag, mein ich daß auch). 

So und jetzt wie versprochen zu unseren **ganz lieben Reviewern**.

**SadBat**: Natürlich machen wir weiter. Hoffen es gefällt dir

**Lyonessheart**: Wir wollen eigentlich die Menschen nicht persönlich handeln lassen, sondern alles nur so wie die Eulen es mitkriegen. Und wir versprechen dir: Sie kriegen einiges mit.Wir sehen die Eulen eher wie Haustiere die ihre Besitzer schon ab und zu sehen. Hedwig besucht im Buch ja auch ab und an Harry, auch wenn sie keine Post dabei hat.

**BlackLadyMalfoy**: Wir hoffen, du hast dir beim stolpern nicht weh getan ;-) Nighty kann über Draco und sein wahres Verhalten berichten, da sie in den Ferien ja bei ihm ist und ihn auch sonst ab und zu besucht. Da bekommt die Gute so manches mit. ;-)

**HexeLea**: Riesen Dank für dein geniales Review. Super lustig. Dürfen wir die Eule(Imka) mopsen? (lieb guck) Spionage, und so was in Hogwarts, obwohl, da haben ja sogar die Wände Ohren.

**Yvi**: Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre konstruktive Kritik und werden der Aufforderung um Fortsetzung hiermit sofort folge leisten ;-) War es wenigstens lang genug?

**Leah-07**: Auch Eliteeulen klatschen gerne. Sonst wäre der Absatz der Bunten in Königskreisen nicht so hoch. (flüster) Jeder klatscht gern. Ach Blaisey hast du schon gehört…Äh ja , Schuldigung. Zurück zum Thema.Hoffe du hast die neusten Gerüchte auch schon gehört.

Okay, gute Nacht. Winke winke. Bis Bald. Und die Bitte um Kritik bleibt auch hier , also schreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibt.


	3. Chapter 3

Da sind WIR wieder! Ach ja gegen aller anderen Aussagen, wir sind zu Zweit und die Geschichte auf die wir uns beziehen ist „Das wahre ICH" von Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin. Also meinem Blaiseylein, wenn er denn mal allein unterwegs ist. ;-)

Zurück zum Thema. Disclaimer und die Warnungen haben sich auch in diesem Kapitel nicht geändert. Wer sich dafür interessiert, kann sie im ersten Kapitel nachlesen.

Danke an unsere lieben Reviewer. Antworten wieder untendrunter.

Auf geht's in die dritte Runde.

* * *

**Eulen unter sich**

**Kapitel 3.**

„Gott sei dank! Es war nur Farbe von dem Zaun auf dem ich gestern Nacht gepennt habe. Hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet! Eulenpest! Federfäulnis! Schimmel! …Aber Harry hat alles wieder wegbekommen! Mein Held! Guck mal, alles wieder sauber!" (hält Nightwing Flügel unter den Schnabel)

„Toll! Was war das für ein Wundermittelchen? Kann Harry das Draco nicht auch mal geben? Das von Draco riecht etwas streng. Pinienfrisch, daß ich nicht lache!"

„Harry dem Draco? Bist du bekloppt! Eher tanzt Snape im rosa Tutu den Schwanensee! In der großen Halle! Obwohl,…ich habe da eben einen Brief…"

„Was, was? Einen Brief? An wen?"

„Hä, also …"

„Grüß Göttle alle miteinander! I bins, dat Clumsy (mit u aussprechen, danke)! I bin a waschecht Kuckuckseule."

„Bitte was? Sie sind wer? Was wollen Sie hier? Haben Sie einen Termin?"

„Na, I bin dat Clumsy, aus dem Schwarzwald. I bin der Neue hier!"

„O Gott! Hattest nicht was von ner ganzen Eule erzählt?"(vorwurfsvoll guck)

„Das waren Gerüchte! Schön Gerücht! Ade du ganze Eule! Du Chippendale im Eulengewand!"

„ Na toll!"(piefig)

„Ja, I froi mi auch ganz dolle, gell! I bin dat Clumsy!"

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Zum hundertsten Mal."

„Und wer seid ihr zwoa fesche Madeln?"

„O meine Güte. Der Albtraum meine schlaflosen Nächte! Seufz. Ich bin Hedwig, ich bin eine Schneeeule. Mein Besitzer ist übrigens Harry Potter. Schon mal von gehört?"

„Mein Name ist Nightwing. Ich bin eine Schleiereule, meine Vorfahren haben schon am Hof des Schah von Persien gewirkt. Und ich, ich habe die Ehre für eine der traditionsreichsten Zauberfamilien ganz Englands …!"

„Gehörst du etwa auch den Longbottoms?"

„ Bitte was? (linke Eulenbraue hoch) Zu bitte wem? Wer soll das sein? Noch nie davon gehört! Und außerdem, es gehört sich nicht, jemandem beim Sprechen ins Wort zu fallen. Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht?"

„ Mensch Nightwing! Komm zum Punkt!"

„Ist ja gut! Wie bereits begonnen zu erklären, gehöre ich zum traditionsreichen Hause der Malfoys!"

„ Oh!" ( ehrfürchtig)

„Na so toll ist das auch nicht. Mein Besitzer hat viiiel besseres Eulenshampoo, nicht so´ n doofes Pinienfrisch ´aus dem Supermarkt!"

„Dafür gehöre ich zum…"

„ Ja, wir wissens jetzt. Zum traditionsreichen Haus der Malfoys. Blablabla. Dafür ist mein Besitzer der „ Goldjunge", der „Retter der Zaubererwelt"."

„ Aber, aber, ihr zwoa Madeln werdet euch doch jetzt nicht streiten."

„Halt´ s Maul" (beide)

„ Ups, was nehme ich denn da für Worte in den Schnabel."

„ Wer ist denn dein Besitzer? Und was ist eigentlich eine Kuckuckseule? Von der Rasse habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„ Ja, im Buch „ Die Geschichte der Eulen weltweit seit dem 10.Jahrhundert n.Ch." ist von einer Kuckuckseule auf keiner einzigen Seite die Rede. Und ich habe dieses herausragende Werk von Eulania Athena eingehend studiert!"

„ Dat kann in dem komischen Wisch ja auch gar nicht drinstehen."

„ Wieso nicht? Dieses Werk ist in Sachen Eulenkunde allumfassend."

„ Na, na. I bin a Neuschöpfung! D´r Onkel Archie hat mich doch erst aus ner Kuckucksuhr gemacht! Kennt ihr dieses süße Vögelchen, was immer zur vollen Stunde eruskütt? Das war I!"

„ Wie bitte? Du warst was?"

„ Sag mal, was schwafelst du eigentlich so blöd?"

„ Joa weißt du, eigentlich komm I aus dem Schwarzwald! Aber dann kam dat Onkel Archie. D´r hat mich jekauft. Nach nem Austauschjahr in Kölle am Rhing( auch Köln genannt) hat er mich endlich aus diesem doofen Häuschen befreit. Und mich nach England mitgenommen. Und…TADAAA! Da bin I!"

„ Oh, scheiße, sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Und was willst du dann hier? Das ist eine Eulerei! DU allerdings bist ein Kuckuck!"

„ Nee,nee! I bring die Post! I bin oana echte Eule!"

„Wer´ s glaubt!"

„ Und zu welcher Familie gehörst du nun? Onkel Archie ist mir völlig unbekannt! Das kann ja keine gutsituierte Familie sein, wenn sie schon auf einen gewöhnlichen Kuckuck zurückgreifen müssen, um ihre Post zu erledigen!"

„ I gehör jetzt Neville!"

„ Neville- wer bitte?"

„ Longbottom; Nightwing; aus Gryffindor!"

„ Oh! Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass ich Onkel Archie nicht kenne. In diesen Kreisen verkehre ich für gewöhnlich nicht! Gryffindor! Also wirklich! Wieso haben die eigentlich immer so, naja, so so seltsame Eulen!"

„ Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Was meinst du mit seltsam?"

„ Na ja, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, liebe Hedwig! Guck dir doch mal Pig an und jetzt sag mir ohne rot zu werden, dass er nicht seltsam ist."

„ Bei manchen hast du Recht, aber nicht alle! Und guck dir doch mal die aus deinem Haus an! Da gibt es auch einen Haufen Spinner!"

„ Okay! Du hast ja Recht. Pest und Owl sind, na ja, auch seltsam. Verplant und verfressen bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Und so hohl! Letzte Woche sollten sie einen Früchtekuchen austragen, und was war? Nur das Papier ist angekommen, den Kuchen haben sie unterwegs gefressen. Die beiden sind eine Schande für die ganze Eulenschaft. Aber bei den Besitzern…kein Wunder!"

„ Ja, äh, sorry, Mädels! I bin auch noch da! Wer sind denn Pest und Owl?"

„ Pest und Owl sind die Eulen von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Gaanz reizende Zeitgenossen. Sie sind da ganz oben im Turm, wahrscheinlich am fressen (nuschel). Geh dich doch mal vorstellen!"

„ Husch, Husch! Zeig mal, dass du Manieren hast! ( Clumsy ab)

* * *

Das war's mal wieder von uns. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen und es war nicht ganz zu kurz.

Zu unsern Reviewern:

**HexeLea:** Danke für Imka, wir sind auch ganz lieb zu ihr. Sie wird dann auch in kürze mal in der Eulerei vorbeischauen. Die Post von Ron? Was für ne Post? Das war doch nur ein Vorwand von Nighty um Pig loszuwerden, ach übrigens, Ron hat sich SEHR über den Besuch gefreut. ;-) Hoffen du bist auch beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei.

**Jo Lizard:** Vielen Dank fürs Kompliment. Wir geben unser Bestes. Ach ja, Wollschal hat hiermit nix zu tun. Die Erklärung steht am Anfang des Pitels. Hoffen du liest weiter.

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Was haben die denn sonst den ganzen Tag zu tun. Wenn man sich langweilt, fängt man an zu schwafeln. Sieht man auch an dieser Geschichte. ;-)

**Sweetowl:** Gott sei dank kann man UNS verstehen. Hoffen du liest weiter und verstehst UNS immer noch. Wir sind manchmal leicht verwirrend und verwirrt noch dazu. ;-)

**Leah-07:** Es freut uns, daß es für dich so interessant ist. Und es gibt einen Moment wenn Gerüchte neu sind, wenn man sie selbst in die Welt setzt. (zwinker) Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal.

Wir hoffe wir haben keinen vergessen, ansonsten bitte laut schreien.

Bis die Tage. Man liest sich. Winke winke.

Eure Pansy und Blaise. (heute mal ohne y, nicht wahr, Blaisey)


End file.
